A history of Violence
by Minxheart
Summary: An alternate ending with the ep on last night based on Sam and Fletch who I love the friendship of WARNING Tom dose appear slightly evil in this but only in a bit and it is a one shot but reviews WOULD BE LOVED!


**Ok so based on tonights ep I thought I would do a one shot on fletch and Sam and their relationship**

Fletch walked up to the front of the Ed suit in hand and muttering annoyed to himself and to Tom who he was unaware that Tom wasn't actually listening nor did he care. "I'm never going to get away with this am I?" it was a question But more a statement of conformation. "It was at my sister's wedding some stupid waiter poured half a pint of gravy down me" he said sadly unaware that Sam had arrived in a cab and what's more his fake partner in the conversation had left following Sam into the department.

"Urgh what's in the bag" Tom snapped aggressively trying to match her speed.

"It's a load of my stuff that's been gathering at your flat" She replied tersely

"You snuck in while I wasn't there" he snapped

"I didn't want a big drama and I don't want one here" she snapped back.

"What are you try to say?Sam... Don't you think you owe me an explanation"Tom said trying to make her feel guilty

"You hit me" she replied shortly

"It was an accident" he hissed "I would never hurt you, I said I was sorry how many times do I have to say that?" He asked begging her almost but in a sinisister way and she threw the bag up on top of the lockers and Tom didn't look happy.

"It's not about that, it's about everything else the way you are going you could endanger people's life" Sam snapped and Tom scowled

"Well if it makes you feel better you hide behind that because you know what I think you can't cope with me or anyone showing any bit of vulnerability, THE TINEST BIT OF EMOTION IT FREAKS YOU OUT" he hissed.

"The fact that you can't see how bad this is that's what freaks me out" she retorted and the threw the rest of her things into her locker and paced quickly to the door throwing it open and running into Fletch"Sorry" She muttered and he looked puzzled but shrugged.

* * *

"Pick me up" she heard Fletch say and turned as she was bumped and sighed

"Don't need a pick me up" she said shrugging off his attempts to be friendly.

"the course of true love never runs smooth" he advised

"You're looking remarkably chipper" Charlie said

"We'll there's no point getting worked up on" fletch said and Sam looked interguid .

"Worked up about what?" she asked

"Nothing" he replied quickly so she looked over to Charlie

"You know I remember my first charge nurse interview, actually I still net the nightmares" Charlie said and Sam smiled as he walked off

"So You're applying for the band 6 post" Sam said.

"Urgh yeh but I'm just trying to keep it under wraps" he replied and she smiled

"Fletch" Dixie said and both Sam and Fletch turned round "This is Mr Marcus Slaten 35 mugged about an hour ago sustained a knife wound to his left hand and has been bitten on his right hand.

"Nothing like overkill" Fletch muttered

"Ok let's get him straight though to cubicles" Sam said

"You can have the coffee later then" Fletch said nudging her slightly and she smiled.

* * *

"I'll order an x ray to see if there is any more in there" she said and she ran after Fletch, "Fletch knife crime" she called

"Exuse me" he replied

"What's the protical?" Sam asked

"Urgh I don't need any coaching right now" Fletch defended and Sam smiled teasing still

"Ooh the candidate seems a little defensive" she teased and after 2 seconds he replied.

"Fine I think the first thing you have to do in knife crime is establish that it is a knife crime"and she smiled refusing to give him an answer and they just locked eyes.

* * *

"It's not here" the wife said sadly and confused

"Oh yeh they ran off with it" Marcus said quickly

"Marcus" the wife said indicating to the suit

"I had to wrap it round my hand" he said non shallontly

"Why didn't you just use this?" the wife asked and he didn't respond "It's all over your jacket this is your best suit

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about the dry cleaning bill" he said aggressively and Fletch nodded to Sam and she excused herself and followed after him.

"It just seems a bit odd" Fletch commented and Sam turned to him as they walked to the nurses station

"You don't think he was mugged?" she replied

"I don't know" he said unsure

"They took his phone" Sam defended and he looked nervous about what he was going to say.

"Ok we got the same set of circumstances only Marcus is a teenager with a hoodie, we'd be asking questions wouldn't we?" Fletch pointed out and Sam recoiled shocked by what he had said what was he accusing her of being and she sighed.

"This just get's better and better not only am I a cold heart emotional cripple but I'm a snob now too" she said clearly hurt and upset

"I'm talking about both of us" he replied trying to make her feel better but he could sense it wasn't working. He sensed there was something else, something to do with Tom that was making her like this and he leaned in "Look what's going on?" he asked

"I don't know" she replied starting to feel emotional

"Is it Tom?" he asked leaning in further making her know that she was safe.

"Just...leave it Fletch please" she replied when she realized that tears were threatening to fall

"So are we in the I forgot to left the toilet seat up territory?" he teased trying to lighten the mood but she she just looked up at him with her eyes glistening with tears

"Right ok Big stuff then" he responded getting the message and wanting to give her a hug. She nodded slowly and walked away but he couldn't leave it there and he followed round the corner to see she had just disappeared and he looked around and saw the girl's toilets and he knocked on the door.

"Sam" he called quietly as he pushed open the doors and he heard someone crying "Sam" he called again and the crying stopped at once "Sam please I know you're in there, talk to me" he begged and he heard the bolt be slid open and she had mascara and eye shadow smudged down part of her face and he took her in a hug.

"What happened Sam?" he asked and he helped her to sit on the floor still holding her tight

"It doesn't matter she replied grabbing a make up removal wipe and taking it off.

"It does tell me?" he begged

"He hit me" she cried and Fletch froze no what had she just said

"Hit you" he said hoping he had heard it wrong but she nodded leaning into his chest further.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" she muttered but Fletch stood up quickly nearly making Sam fall to the floor

"No you definitely should have" he replied anger present in his words and he stormed out the toilets and Sam followed quickly

"FLETCH, FLETCH" she yelled running after him causing the department to stare but she wasn't bothered as she spotted Tom and so did Fletch and he headed straight over.

"DO YOU THINK YOUR SOME KIND OF HARD MAN" he shouted angrily and Sam caught up with him and tried to pull Fletch away

"Please Fletch it dosen't-" she started quietly

"IT DOES, YOU ARE A SICK EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING" he shouted pushing Tom.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked confused and this angered Fletch as Zoe and Tess appeared

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU HIT A WOMEN AND THEN THINK THAT IT'S NOTHING" he shouted and Sam felt blood rush to her cheeks embarrassment going though her.

"You told him" Tom hissed "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT SAM" He shouted

"AND YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER" Fletch shouted and Tom was getting angry now and Sam was powerless to stop it

"Both of you please" she begged but Tom lost it and he pushed her out the way and onto the floor but she got straight up barely able to register what had happened and Tess and Zoe knew they had to intervene.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN" Zoe shouted and they both looked shocked to see Zoe and Fletch smiled at Sam but she pursed her lips.

"MY OFFICE NOW ALL 3 OF YOU" she shouted and Fletch walked between Sam and Tom refusing to let her anywhere near him.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she yelled and she pointed to Sam who was now standing in the middle of the pair

"I..." she started

"FLETCH IS A FLAMING NUT JOB" Tom yelled and Fletch pulled Sam away from him.

"SHUT UP TOM" Zoe yelled and turning to Sam again "The truth Sam" she ordered

"Tom and I were in the staff room last week, we were fighting, angrily I was trying to stop him doing something stupid but it got really heated and he hit me" she said getting quieter and quieter as she told the story and Zoe nodded feeling compassion for her.

"Right and Tom from the screaming you claim it was an accident but what does Fletch have to do with it?" she asked

"He noticed I was upset" she replied "And I told him why" she replied and Sam nodded

"Tom this isn't the first time you have done something like this so I'm putting you on leave effective immediately" she said.

**Ok so hoped you like the alternate ending **


End file.
